threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
List of cited texts in Records of the Three Kingdoms/Book of Wei
List of cited works in Chen Shou and Pei Songzhi's Book of Wei. It lists all works in every volume, thus when a work was cited in the Book of Wei 5, and later also in the Book of Wei 12, the work will be listed under both the Book of Wei 5 and 12. The cited works are listed in order of appearance, and they are listed here the same way as how you'll find them in Sanguo zhi. Quotation marks “ ” indicate a chapter or single work instead of a compete work. You will notice some text is listed between ( ) brackets. The text that is not listed between brackets can be found in our online Records of the Three Kingdoms by simply using Ctrl+F. The text that is put between brackets can not be found in the text. See the notes under the notes column for extra information. *The column # counts all cited works in every chapter. *The column Or.# counts all new entries in the list, ultimately showing the total amount of different works cited in Sanguo zhi. *The column Name gives the name of the cited work in Pinyin. *The column Hanzi gives the name of the cited work in hanzi. Note that the Sanguo zhi often abbreviated titles, for example the Wèi-Jìn shìyǔ 魏晉世語 is always mentioned as just Shìyǔ 世語. In this list you will find all cited works like how they appear in the Sanguo zhi, which usually means the abbreviated title. Sometimes the missing hanzi is put between brackets: (張)超集. *The column Author(s) gives the name of the author(s) of the cited works in both Pinyin and hanzi. Just like with with the Hanzi column, all authors are listed like they are named in the Sanguo zhi. For example the Diǎn lùn was written by Cao Pi, but the Sanguo zhi uses his posthumous name Emperor Wen 文帝, thus the latter was implemented in the list. *The column Times Cited shows how many times a particular work was cited in a chapter. List of Cited Works Book of Wei 1 Total amount of cited works: 50 Total amount of citings: 171 Most cited work: Wei shu (41x) Book of Wei 2 Size of Chen Shou's original work: 3.539 hanzi (Chinese punctuation excluded) Size of Pei Songzhi's annotations: 15.808 hanzi (Chinese punctuation excluded) Total amount of cited works: 23 Total amount of citings: 70 Most cited work: Wèi shū (26x) Book of Wei 3 Total amount of cited works: 21 Total amount of citings: 58 Most cited work: Wèi shū and Wèi lüè (both 11x) Book of Wei 4 Total amount of cited works: 23 Total amount of citings: 59 Most cited work: Hàn-Jìn chūnqiū (9x) Book of Wei 5 Total amount of cited works: 6 Total amount of citings: 28 Most cited work: Wei shu (12x) Book of Wei 6 Total amount of cited works: 32 Total amount of citings: 140 Most cited work: Yīngxióng jì (24x) Book of Wei 7 Total amount of cited works: 11 Total amount of citings: 35 Most cited work: Yīngxióng jì (14x) Book of Wei 8 Total amount of cited works: 19 Total amount of citings: 58 Most cited work: Wú shū (10x) Book of Wei 9 Total amount of cited works: 21 Total amount of citings: 84 Most cited work: Shìyǔ (16x) Book of Wei 10 Total amount of cited works: 27 Total amount of citings: 71 Most cited work: Wèi shū (8x) Book of Wei 11 Total amount of cited works: 30 Total amount of citings: 74 Most cited work: Fùzǐ (8x) Book of Wei 12 Total amount of cited works: 18 Total amount of citings: 43 Most cited work: Wèi shū (8x) Book of Wei 13 Total amount of cited works: 30 Total amount of citings: Most cited work: Wèi lüè (10x) Book of Wei 14 Total amount of cited works: 25 Total amount of citings: Most cited work: Fùzǐ (14x) Book of Wei 15 Total amount of cited works: 14 Total amount of citings: Most cited work: Wèi lüè (18x) Book of Wei 16 Total amount of cited works: 30 Total amount of citings: Most cited work: Wèi lüè (11x) Book of Wei 17 Total amount of cited works: 7 Total amount of citings: 14 Most cited work: Wèi shū (3x) Book of Wei 18 Total amount of cited works: 13 Total amount of citings: 31 Most cited work: Wèi lüè (7x) Book of Wei 19 Total amount of cited works: 21 Total amount of citings: 33 Most cited work: Wèi lüè (7x) Book of Wei 20 Total amount of cited works: 11 Total amount of citings: 19 Most cited work: Wèi shū (4x) Book of Wei 21 Total amount of cited works: 43 Total amount of citings: 95 Most cited work: Diǎn lüè and Shìyǔ (both 6x) Book of Wei 22 Total amount of cited works: 23 Total amount of citings: 37 Most cited work: Wèi shū and Shìyǔ (both 4x) Book of Wei 23 Total amount of cited works: 17 Total amount of citings: 40 Most cited work: Wèi lüè (10x) Book of Wei 24 Total amount of cited works: 11 Total amount of citings: 24 Most cited work: Chuguó xiānxián zhuàn, Jìn zhūgōng zàn and Wèi míngchén zòu (all 3x) Book of Wei 25 Total amount of cited works: 8 Total amount of citings: 14 Most cited work: Wèi lüè (4x) Book of Wei 26 Total amount of cited works: 9 Total amount of citings: 16 Most cited work: Shìyǔ (3x) Book of Wei 27 Total amount of cited works: 13 Total amount of citings: 20 Most cited work: Jìn yángqiū (2x) Book of Wei 28 Total amount of cited works: 25 Total amount of citings: 75 Most cited work: Shìyǔ (13x) Book of Wei 29 Total amount of cited works: 8 Total amount of citings: 34 Most cited work: Guǎn Hé biézhuàn (19x) Book of Wei 30 Total amount of cited works: 5 Total amount of citings: 19 Most cited work: Wèi lüè (12x) Abbreviated titles *''Hàn jì'' 漢紀 = Hòu Hàn jì 後漢紀 *''Qǐshì'' 啟事 = Shāngōng qǐshì 山公啟事 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 = Wèi-Jìn shìyǔ 魏晉世語 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 = Hǎinèi xiānxián xíngzhuàng 海內先賢行狀 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記 = Hànmò yīngxióng jì 漢末英雄記 *''Yuánzi'' 袁子 = Yuánzi zhènglùn 袁子正論 *''Zuǒshì zhuán'' 左氏傳 = Chūnqiū Zuǒshì zhuán 春秋左氏傳 *Most of the biézhuàn 別傳 exclude the given name of the subjected person (example: Tuó biézhuàn 佗別傳 = Huá Tuó biézhuàn 華佗別傳). Not Included Works *''Sāncāng'' 三蒼, ("Triple Green"), found in the Book of Wei 1 A collective work consisting of: **“Cāngjié” 蒼頡 by Li Si 李斯 **“Yuánlì” 爰曆 by Zhao Gao 趙高 **“Bóxué” 博學 by Hu Wujing 胡毋敬 These three works can be considered studybooks of Mandarin language, thus have not much to do with the history of the Three Kingdoms. *''Cáo Jiā yí Shí Chóng shī'' 曹嘉遺石崇詩, ("Cao Jia's poem sent to Shi Chong"), found in the Book of Wei 20. A poem written by Cao Jia to Shi Chong. The text shows no name for the poem. The entire poem can be found in the Book of Wei 20: :“文武應時用，兼才在明哲。嗟嗟我石生，為國之俊傑。入侍於皇闥，出則登九列。威檢肅青、徐，風發宜吳裔。疇昔謬同位，情至過魯、衛。分離踰十載，思遠心增結。願子鑒斯誠，寒暑不踰契。” *''Shí Chóng dá Cáo Jiā shī'' 石崇答曹嘉詩, ("Shi Chong's poem in reply to Cao Jia"), found in the Book of Wei 20. Shi Chong's reply to Cao Jia, via a poem. The text shows no name for the poem. The entire poem can be found in the Book of Wei 20: :“昔常接羽儀，俱游青雲中，敦道訓冑子，儒化渙以融，同聲無異響，故使恩愛隆。豈惟敦初好，款分在令終。孔不陋九夷，老氏適西戎。逍遙滄海隅，可以保王躬。世事非所務，周公不足夢。玄寂令神王，是以守至沖。” Both poems are left out of the main list as they can be considered as simple account of event, rather than Pei Songzhi citing a work as a means of referencing. Facts *#1 Most cited work in the Book of Wei: *#2 Most cited work in the Book of Wei: *#3 Most cited work in the Book of Wei: *Most frequently cited work in the Book of Wei: *Historian with most works found in the Book of Wei: *Cited works by the Cao family: Notes References Sources *Chen Shou. Sanguo zhi. (Annotated by Pei Songzhi).